etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Freischutz
Der Freischütz (actual name Wilhelm) is a member of Guild Esbat. His name is a reference to a German Opera of the same name, which loosely translated from German reads "The Free Shooter," or "The Marksman." A steel-nerved Gunner with a standoffish and imposing demeanor, Wilhelm is Artelinde's protector and guardian. History See Main Article (Guild: Esbat). Personality Unlike Artelinde, who is more personable, Wilhelm is abrasive and ruthless; he openly picks fights with the party the first time they meet. Whether the party answers his challenge with one of their own, the situation is disarmed due to the intervention of Artelind, who forces Wilhelm to back off. Later, the group encounters Der Freischütz in the Frozen Grounds, where he issues a dire warning to the group that they cannot defeat the master of this stratum. Encounter Wilhelm is encountered, along with Artelind, on the 15th floor, where they explain the tragic tale behind their actions, and of what occured to the girl that is now Scylla. Pistols armed, he charges into the fray alongside Artelind to prevent the group from killing Scylla. Wilhelm (Etrian Odyssey II) Wilhelm fights the group alongside Artelind. Rather like Ren and Tlachtga the two use their class skills in battle. In Wilhelm's case, this manifests as the Gunner's offensive skills, primarily powerful elemental shots. He usually just uses basic elemental shots (and has a clear preference for Voltshot), but he will periodically fire off a vastly stronger Riskvolt or attempt sniping skills to inflict binds. Rarely, he may use Medishot to cure Artelind of status effects. Despite lower HP, he's very much the major threat; Artelind isn't anywhere near as dangerous on her own, and can be easily ground down after he falls. For an easy time, inflict Arm Bind on him; this will prevent most elemental shots and keep him from using Snipe skills as well. Skills * Fireshot (Uses Arms): Ranged fire attack to one party member. * Iceshot (Uses Arms): Ranged ice attack to one party member. * Voltshot (Uses Arms): Ranged volt attack to one party member. * Shooting Spree (Uses Arms): Ranged stab attack to entire party. Quick to activate. * Joyshot (Uses Arms): Ranged stab attack to entire party. May cause blindness, paralysis, sleep, or poison. Drops * Shot Shard (Worth: 1780 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters * Artelind Wilhelm (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Wilhelm returns alongside Artelinde, keeping their original role. However, the fight has been vastly revamped, though Wilhelm received fewer changes to his skill set compared to Artelinde. Unlike Artelinde, Wilhelm is more vulnerable to ailments and binds, so he can be easily shut down and as such poses less of a threat between the two. First of all, keep in mind that both Artelinde and Wilhelm have a Force skill, similar to those of your characters. Wilheim's skill is Accelerate. Both of them enter this state once their health is low, or their partner is defeated. On the third turn on this state, they will use a suicide skill, Wilhelm's being Mystic Shot. These skills will kill the caster, but will hit random character 15-16 times for massive damage, and are nearly impossible to survive, meaning that you will have to kill them before the turn limit, or use Perfect Defense to survive. Even if both of the bosses are dead, if your entire party dies as result of this attack, you will still get a game over. Wilhelm can use Fire, Ice and Volt rounds to deal heavy elemental damage to a single target. If Accelerate is active, these attacks will instead deal lowered damage, but hit random targets 3-4 times. Rapid Fire deals medium damage to the entire party. Your best bet to beat this boss fight is to first focus your attacks on a single target, saving your offensive limit skills for when the enemy uses theirs in order to kill them faster, and once only a single one is alive, use Perfect Defense to survive their suicide skill. If you don't have a protector, your best bet is to attempt to kill both of them at the same time, or keep their HP always close so when one dies, the other boss won't have enough time for their suicide skill. Skills * Fire Rounds (Uses arms): Deals heavy fire elemental damage to a single target. * Ice Rounds (Uses arms): Deals heavy ice elemental damage to a single target. * Volt Rounds (Uses arms): Deals heavy volt elemental damage to a single target. * Rapid Fire (Uses arms): Stab attack to the entire party. Fast activation speed. * Accelerate (Force Skill): Increases turn speed and causes fire, ice and volt rounds to hit random targets 3-4 times. * Mystic Shot: 16 accurate stab attacks across random targets. Caster dies. Used during Accelerate. Aftermath After Guild Esbat falls in battle, they become allies. Wilhelm becomes much less standoffish and more friendly, giving advice on both obtaining the ultimate gun, Agnea, and a warning to be extremely careful when pursuing Wyvern, which guards it, intoning what a threat the beast can be. This time however, Wilhelm smiles, stating that he sincerely doubts the Wyvern is a match for the party's might, indicating he's learned from the last time you and he fought. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters